Majuscule Grotto
|Shards = }} Majuscule Grotto is a level set in a cave and on top of it. It has various people from stories such as Little Red Riding Hood and the Phantom of the Opera. NPCs and objects present: Tourist (x2), Razer, Gorgon, Rowboat, Angler, Fishing Pole, Candleholder (x3), Organ, Organ Pipe, Opera Singer, Paper Bag, Little Red Riding Hood, Picnic Basket, Well, Flower Girl, Witch, Boy, Girl, Cabin, Grandmother, Mobile Home. Starite Shards Heartbreak Medusa! This Starite Shard unlocks Razer Problem: Help! Provide the lonely Medusa with a romantic partner so she will leave us alone! Solution: The tourists and Razer have been petrified by Medusa. Spawn another Medusa to get this shard. Stocking the Lake! Problem: I've been fishing all day but there's nothing to catch! Solution: Place any kind of fish in the lake for the angler. The Phantom of the Grotto! Problem: I'm too hideous to love! Solution: Give the opera singer the adjective 'beautiful.' A Snack for Grandma! Problem: I need supplies to take to grandma! Solution: Give Little Red Riding Hood a cookie and store it on her picnic basket. Make a Wish! Problem: I want to make a wish with that well! Solution: Give the flower girl a coin. A Touch of Color! Problem: My house is so plain--it needs a touch of color! Solution: Add an adjective on the grandmother's mobile home. Homewreckers! Problem: Help! Help! Apply an adjective to my house to stop them from eating it! Solution: Apply the adjective 'rotten' on the witch's house. Starite: Moving West Description: Help the pioneer on the Oregon trail! Problem 1: This pilgrim is headed west, but what is their profession? Provide an object to make the pilgrim a farmer, a carpenter or a banker! Hints *I'm headed west, but I need a profession! Give me something to make me a farmer, a carpenter or a banker! *Farmers work with plants. Carpenters use woodworking tools. Banker use currency. *A farmer needs a pitchfork. Solution: For a carpenter give the pilgrim a saw. For a banker give the pilgrim a calculator. Problem 2: My ox died of typhoid! Create an animal to replace it! Hints *My ox died of typhoid! Create an animal to replace it! *I'll need an animal big enough to pull my wagon. *A buffalo could pull my wagon with ease. Solution: Spawn a horse for the wagon. Problem 3: I am running low on food and I don't know how to catch animals! Create someone who can teach me! Hints *I am running low on food and I don't know how to catch animals! Create something who can teach me! *I need someone who can teach me how to shoot. *A hunter can teach me how to hunt. Solution: Spawn a sniper. Final Problem: I've made it to the end of the trail! Now create a homestead for me to live in! Hints *I've made it to the end of the trail! Now create a homestead for me to live in. *I need a place to call home. *Give me a cabin. Solution: Spawn a house. Trivia * Majuscule are large letters which are either capital or uncial, they are used in printing. *The Starite Shard The Phantom of the Grotto is a reference to the French novel The Phantom of the Opera. *The Starite Shard A Snack for Grandma refers to the fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood. *The full Starite mission for this level is a reference of a historic fact, possibly referring to the Great Migration of 1843. It may also be a reference to the ''The Oregon Trail ''game. Category:Areas Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels